


Distracting the Hunt

by writesthrice



Category: Far Cry 3
Genre: I thought of this while making sandwiches, M/M, Vaas/Jason - Freeform, Vaason, handjob, m/m - Freeform, straight up porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 03:11:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1728857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writesthrice/pseuds/writesthrice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason is hunting ... Vaas isn't particularly helpful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distracting the Hunt

Jason eased each foot across the ground, moving carefully, silently, eye pressed to the scope of his sniper rifle. He was tracking the movement of a lone deer, a young buck with a few tines on his antlers, who was grazing peacefully on the other side of bushes too thick to risk a shot through.

His ears, straining to catch the tiniest sound since his eyes were busy elsewhere, caught the small crunch of a bootheel on undergrowth. He froze, inhaling quickly through his nose, scenting like an animal. The pirates invariably smelled of alcohol, Hoyt’s straggling privateers of weed, and the locals of old sweat and dead animal. A lingering scent of cigar brushed against his senses, a faint tang of alcohol beneath it.

Vaas, then. He relaxed. Fingers skimmed across Jason’s hips, circling around to embrace him. A chin nestled into the joint of neck and shoulder, and the pirate king sighted along the gun, closing one dark eye to see what game was being hunted. Even his eagle-eyesight could barely make out a touch of soft brown among the green foliage. “Deer?” he breathed against Jason’s neck. It could be dog or dingo, but deer was the better bet - and the tastier one.

Jason nodded, just a barely perceptible twitch of the head, to confirm. The buck was moving again, this time toward a clearer spot. Three seconds of clear space to aim, and the few seconds it would take to hit, was all he would need. Just a little farther … he urged the deer on silently.

Vaas’s hand slipped down Jason’s stomach to grab his dick through loose camo pants. The American let out a decidedly strangled sound and a hiss of inquiry. The pirate’s hand worked skillfully, and despite himself, Jason was growing hard.

Vaas tilted his head, lips brushing the cup of his lover’s ear as he murmured softly, “Don’t let me distract you. By all means, kill our dinner. Or I’ll squeeze your balls off.” His voice was threat, sinfully dark. Jason sucked in a deep breath, inhaling the scent of Vaas all around, tinged with the musk of lust leaping between them. His dick had gone painfully hard, and the pirate was slowing his pace to excruciating torture.

"Kill the fucking deer, Jason," Vaas hissed, teeth latching onto the American’s earlobe, fingers suddenly digging into his dick painfully.

Jason twitched the gun back up, only now noticing it had started to tip forward. The hand started pumping again, firm and maddeningly what he needed to go from zero to cumming. Vaas was a danger in bed, and far too observant by half - he knew _exactly_ how to drive him up the goddamned wall. 

He forced himself to breathe, to focus. The buck swayed into open ground, head down as it grazed. It lifted its head to scent the air. Jason could feel sweat running down his body, the sheer adrenaline of hunt and handjob combining into blind lust. He breathed out as slowly as he could, finger pulling the trigger back with the same breath.

Vaas ran his tongue along Jason’s neck, and bit down, hand pumping. With a groan, the American slumped against the pirate, cumming hard into his pants and Vaas’s cupped hand. He was panting, harder than if he’d been running, and his vision had gone white. His crazy lover held him around the middle with one arm, supporting his nearly two-hundred pounds with ease, other hand tugging the sniper rifle from boneless fingers to check the deer with the scope.

A soft whistle against his cheek let him know he did better than good. “Right through the eye, Jason. I’m impressed.” He let the rifle swing loose on its strap, pulling the American around for a thorough kiss. Vaas’s cock was hard against his thigh, but he didn’t reach for it. He could read the pirate’s mood as easily as his own, and knew that he wasn’t going to go for a quick blowie in the jungle while predators crept up on their dinner.

Jason pulled Vaas closer, deepening the kiss and grinding his thigh against the other man’s erection. His own cock gave a brief throb, as if wanting to join in, but he ignored it. They broke apart, foreheads pressing together. “I’ll get you for that,” he threatened softly.

Vaas’s dark eyes were narrowed, mouth pulling into a smirk. “Later,” he promised.

"Later," Jason agreed, firmly.


End file.
